Alternating current (AC) generators are used for myriad applications, for example, in a gas turbine engine, such as that found in aircraft, ships, and some terrestrial vehicles. These generators may include three separate brushless generators, namely, a permanent magnet generator (PMG), an exciter, and a main generator. Each of these generators may include rotors and stators. When the rotor rotates, AC currents are induced in stator windings of the generator.
Periodically, an AC generator rotor may need to undergo routine maintenance and testing to determine the electrical integrity of the wires and/or coils therein. Accordingly, the AC generator first may be separated from the engine. The rectifier and resistor lead terminals then may be disassembled and the bearings coupled to the generator may be removed. Multiple test instruments are connected to the appropriate sections of the disassembled AC generator to obtain the desired readings.
Although conventional methods of testing electrical integrity of AC generator rotors have been effective, these methods suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, disassembly of the AC generator rotor and subsequent performance of the multiple test parameters may be labor-intensive and time-consuming. Additionally, because each point-to-point connection and each test is performed manually, the likelihood of human error increases. Moreover, because each generator rotor may vary in size and configuration, each may need to be disassembled and tested individually.
Hence, there is a need for a device for testing an AC generator rotor and a method for using the device that do not require disassembly of the generator rotor, and/or is less labor-intensive and/or is less time-consuming to use, and/or is capable of being used for testing AC generator rotors of various sizes and configurations. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.